


F/K kisses

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: Three scenarios of how Ray & Fraser would finally kiss.





	F/K kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

F/K kisses

## F/K kisses

  
by sam80853  


Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

~::~::~  
  
Ray has been gone quite awhile and Fraser is following Ray's footsteps in the snow to their barn, hearing Ray's laugher clearly through the closed wooden door, not able to suppress a smile of his own.  
  
Sled dogs are no toys, Fraser has told Ray many many times, vainly he has to admit. Ray is as fond of their dogs as Diefenbaker is of pastries from Chicago which, to the half-wolf's regret, are not easily to come by in the Territories.  
  
Fraser hears the dogs yelping with excitement mixed with Ray's voice soothing them down - the Mountie might hear us, guys - but he isn't prepared of the adorable picture that is presenting itself when he opens the barn doors: Ray is lying in the straw, some blades tangling in his usually spiky blond hair, with ten puppies climbing all over him - mostly sitting on Ray's chest, reaching up to lick Ray's face.  
  
Ray's happy laugher resounds through the barn, makes Fraser's heart light with joy and his feet fly to Ray's side, taking off some most clingy puppies - Pearson and Mackenzie if Fraser is not mistaken - leaning down to claim Ray's mouth with his own.  
  
Ray smells like straw and dogs and ... home, he tastes of coffee, and Fraser has to reach deeper to get to Ray's own taste, moaning softly into Ray's mouth when he finally found it, dogs jumping all over them, whining, and Ray smiles against Fraser lips, whispering: "You pay and pay and pay."  
  
~::~::~  
  
Oh no! No! NO!  
  
This is not happening, Ray swears under his breath, his hands touching Fraser's cold pale face.  
  
No! No way!  
  
Ray's heart is beating so fast you wouldn't outrun it with his GTO; sweat's breaking out all over his body despite of his wet clothes clinging to his body.  
  
Breathe, dammit!  
  
Ray's hands on Fraser's chest, pressing down, on Fraser's neck then, checking for a pulse that just isn't there and refuses to beat again for all of Ray's efforts.  
  
No!  
  
Ray wants to scream to high hell but he keeps pressing down on Fraser's chest, breathing air into Fraser's mouth but ... nothing - that stubborn Mountie heart just won't start beating again.  
  
Tears spring to Ray's eyes, running down his cheeks, hotly.   
  
This is NOT happening! No, it just can't!  
  
Fraser's skin is ice-cold beneath Ray's hands; he has stopped his cardiac massage but breathes still air into Fraser's lungs, his tears falling down on Fraser's face.  
  
Fraser.  
  
No more air for Fraser's lungs, Fraser is not breathing. But Ray keeps his mouth close, not breathing into it but kissing cold lips. Again and again.   
  
He should have done this a long time ago, by God he had wanted to and now ...   
  
Fraser's face is cold, in fact his whole body is, but it's hot inside Fraser's mouth and Ray can't help but reaching for that warmth, stroking his tongue over Fraser's, begging it to tease back.  
  
Please.  
  
Exhaustion spread through Ray's body but he can't let go of Fraser, pressing his cheek to Fraser's, taking his scent in, burning it into his memory.  
  
Fraser.  
  
"Unorthodox mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Ray," Fraser suddenly whispers, making Ray weep and laugh.  
  
~::~::~  
  
I'm trying very had to concentrate on Huey and Dewey doing their interrogation thing on the other side of the mirror. But it's really ... challenging with eyes staring daggers at my back.   
  
I'm getting nervous, twitching even more than usually.  
  
I've got nothing between my teeth, which Fraser really can't see at the moment cuz he's standing behind me, or a hole in my sweater or anything. I checked it after Fraser won't stop staring at me.   
  
Twice.   
  
I even asked Frannie if anything is wrong with my clothes or my hair today which earned me a puzzled glare but ... Fraser just won't stop staring and it's getting on my nerves.   
  
I run into my desk thrice already, my thigh definitely green and blue by now, a nasty paper cut on my right forefinger that wouldn't stop bleeding for an hour or two and ...  
  
God.  
  
Fraser's eyes on me make me nervous on any given day anyway but his openly staring just ...  
  
"Fraser!" I growl without turning cuz I know what he's looking at - ME.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Ray."  
  
At least he has the decency to admit that he's doing something wrong but ... enough is freakin' enough!  
  
"What is wrong with you!"   
  
I finally turn around furiously, backing Fraser against the opposite wall, my hurt forefinger pointing threatening at his chest.   
  
"Ray ... I ..."  
  
"What. Is. Wrong. With you."   
  
I get right into his face, yelling. But Fraser doesn't anything but look, helplessly, his eyes taking in all of my face like he's searching for ... something. Deep-blue eyes and did I mention deep?  
  
"What ...," I back off a bit, confused, getting out of his face but Fraser is following me, his lips pursed and ...  
  
Oh my God!  
  
I lean back in again, my lips just inches from his.  
  
"Is that what you want, Frase?"  
  
"Ray ...," Fraser closes his eyes in defeat and I just have to kiss his inviting mouth, getting all comfortable in it, my tongue teasing Fraser's.  
  
Oh, this gets very messy real quickly when Fraser takes over, turning us around so my back is on the wall now, his big hands on each side of my face, angling it to his liking, and kissing the hell out of me.  
  
Licking. Biting. Sucking.  
  
Oh ...  
  
An impatient knock - maybe not the first one? - makes us realise where we are: at the police station, God.   
  
Fortunately we're hidden behind a one-way mirror so nobody sees us smiling stupidly or hears out heavy panting.  
  
I kiss Fraser's lips one more time before I push him off me gently, flatten his tunic that got quite wrinkled with my hands holding onto him while he got crazy kissing the hell out of me.  
  
~::~::~  
  


  
 

* * *

End F/K kisses by sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
